Where's My Happy Ending?
by articcat621
Summary: "One half of me is yours, the other half is yours, Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours." ― William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice. Hermione tries to move on after Ron's betrayal, but is having a hard time doing so. Can Cormac open her eyes or is it too later? AU.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a red knee length dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony and she wore some gold hoop earrings. She applied a little mascara and lip gloss and decided she was ready to go.

Walking into her living room, Hermione saw Ginny was playing with Teddy on the floor. Looking up, Ginny smiled. "Oh Hermione, you look beautiful!"

Hermione blushed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Thanks."

"You're going out with Cormac?" Ginny asked, watching as Teddy played with his stuffed animal.

Hermione nodded, moving towards the closet to find her heels.

"That's like, your fourth or fifth date, isn't it?"

"Sixth actually!" Hermione cried from the closet. She reappeared moments later, a red pair of heels in her hands.

Ginny arched her eyebrows.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny gave her friend an apologetic look. "Hermione, I know you're still hurt because of Ron, but Cormac is the only guy that's lasted this long! That must mean something, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but remained silent. She was unsure of how to feel about the whole situation.

After the War, Hermione and Ron had stated dating. And it was as wonderful as she could have imagined it would be. They were both happy and comfortable, and finally ready to settle down. After dating for a year, the two of them became engaged. Molly and Hermione immediately planned the wedding, and six months later, it was time.

Ron and Hermione had agreed to spend the night apart so the next day would be romantic. However, halfway through the night, Hermione had decided she'd go home. She just wanted to see her beau. Ginny understood, promising to come over early to help her get ready. Hermione had flooed home, expected to see Ron asleep in bed.

Well, he was in bed all right, but he wasn't alone.

That was the end of that. Ron had begged for forgiveness, but Hermione refused to give him any. He had hurt her deeply, even though he couldn't understand that.

Afterwards, Hermione had a hard time trusting men. She'd go out with a guy once or twice, and then end it as soon as they started talking about making it exclusive. Hermione knew she was terrified of committing, because she didn't want the same thing to happen again.

But then Hermione had started seeing Cormac McLaggen, and he was wonderful. Hermione had barely recognized him when they first met up. He had dropped his snarky attitude and was now more of a gentleman. The two of them had gone out multiple times, and not once had he mentioned being exclusive; he respected Hermione's wishes, and she loved that.

Ginny's comment made her nervous though. Was she ready to commit to someone? Could she give herself to him fully, knowing that he'd have the power to destroy her?

But wasn't that what love was all about? Giving someone the power to hurt you, but trusting them not too?

Hermione slipped her heels on. She didn't know if she was ready to commit, but she did know she enjoyed being around Cormac. He made her feel safe and wanted, and that is what she needed in a relationship.

She bit her lip. "Well, I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded. "Try and have fun tonight."

Hermione nodded, hugging Ginny goodbye and giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek. Walking out the door, she apparated to the restaurant.

Cormac was waiting for her by the door. He smiled when he saw her and quickly approached her. "You look lovely," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She grinned, a blush spreading out on her face. Linking her hand through his, she smiled. "Should we go in?"

"Already got a table picked out," Cormac said, leading her inside to their table. He held the chair out for her, before taking his own. "I ordered us some wine, hope that's all right."

Hermione nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

The waiter came over and took their orders, Hermione getting the roast duck while Cormac ordered same baked haddock.

Her eyes took in his appearance as she sipped her wine. He looked handsome tonight; his dark hair looked extra wavy while his blue eyes looked extra bright.

"Hermione?" he asked, curious as to why she was staring.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, taking another gulp of wine.

"So, Hermione, this is our sixth date," Cormac started.

"Mhmmm," she answered, her eyes flashing up to meet his.

He took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but I just need to say this. Is this going anywhere? Because I really like you Hermione, and I'd like you to be my girlfriend. I know you're afraid to commit, it's why you bounce guy to guy, but you're still here with me, you haven't bounced yet. I just feel that's because we have a connection. I like you Hermione, and I swear to Merlin that I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for, but I just wanted you to know how I felt." Cormac finished, casting his eyes downward.

"I have trouble with love," Hermione whispered, not meeting his eyes either. Could she do this? Could she jump back into a relationship after being hurt so badly?

_There's only one way to find out, _her conscious reminded her.

Feeling a burst of bravery and boldness, she reached across the table and grabbed Cormac's hand. "I want to be in a relationship with you," she said, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widened in surprise. Hermione nodded, causing a grin to form on his face. "We'll take it slow Hermione; I promise you won't regret this."

Dinner came and the two of them ate in silence. The meal was wonderful, but it was different than any other date they had before. They were an item now, and Hermione found herself studying him in ways she hadn't before. And honestly, she liked what she saw.

Once they finished, Cormac walked her outside to the apparition point. Turning, Hermione grabbed his hands. "I'm giving you my heart Cormac, please don't let me down." She would overcome her difficulty with love, hopefully with his help.

"I won't. Hermione, I promise I'll love you with the best of my abilities," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Hermione grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled him close, her lips pressing up against his. Immediately their tongues were battling for dominance, while she tried to pull his body even closer. His scent surrounded her, one of sandalwood and mint. It was heavenly.

Pulling back, Hermione's chest heaved. Looking to Cormac, she saw he was breathing heavy too. It seemed the kiss left them both breathless.

"Want to do that again?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione nodded, a grin on her face. They found each other in their arms once more, kissing passionately.

Maybe Hermione would get her happily ending after all.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: The Merchant of Venice option_

_The Romantics at Heart Challenge_

_HP Potions Competition: Black Fire Potion_

_Wand Wood Competition: Yew option_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge: AU option_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge: Rabbit Heart_

_The Gemstone Competition: Bloodstone option_

_The Greenhouse Competition: Ragweed option_

_Hogwarts Class Category Competition: Arithmancy option_


End file.
